


Cameruptite

by Aly_san



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_san/pseuds/Aly_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May returns the stones that were stolen from Maxie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cameruptite

Maxie’s focus faded from his laptop when he heard the familiar mechanical whir of the panel that allowed entrance into his room, followed by an equally familiar voice.

“Maxie? You here?” 

He recognized the voice easily; there were few women who would refer to him simply by his name and not ‘Leader’ or ‘Boss’. He lifted his head from his work and responded. “Yes. Come in.”

As expected, a young brunette appeared from around the corner and smiled at him. “I hope I’m not interrupting.” She said. He stood from his chair and circled the desk to face her properly.

“Not at all.” He replied. “How can I help you, May?”

“Oh, I wanted to return this to you.” She said, crossing the room to stand in front of him. She reached into her pocket and retrieved a small stone. She extended her hand out to him and smiled again. “Here, this is your Key Stone.”

Indeed, in her palm sat the rainbow-colored stone that had been snatched from him days prior, leaving an unattractive hole in the rim of his glasses where it should have been. He had not expected to get it back, but he took it from her regardless. 

“I managed to get all of them back from Zinnia before she ran off.” May said. “I’ve already returned everyone else’s, so yours is the last one! I do kind of wish I could have gotten her to apologize, though.”

Maxie chuckled as he pulled off his glasses to replace the stone. “Apologies are not necessary. I’m not sure I would like to see that girl again, in any case. I am satisfied enough to have this returned to me. Thank you, May.”

She grinned brightly, clearly pleased to get a thank you from him. “Oh!” She said, beginning to root through her bag. “I almost forgot, but there’s this too.” She struggled for a moment to find what she was looking for, before she said a small ‘aha!’ and pulled out a second small stone, this one being shades of orange and grey. She extended it out to him as well.

He blinked at the Cameruptite once before he turned his gaze to her. “That was not on loan, you needn’t return it to me.”

“Yeah, I know.” May said, shrugging. “And it helped me a lot, with Rayquaza and stuff, but…I don’t feel right keeping it.” She looked down at the stone in her hand. “You seemed kind of sad when you gave it to me.”  
Maxie became slightly flustered. “I—“ He coughed. “I was not sad. I was simply moderately irritated from having something stolen from me. Perhaps you mistook that for sadness of some sort.” May looked at him and laughed.

“Okay, okay.” She conceded. “Nevertheless, though, I want to give it back to you.” She once again outstretched her hand, pushing the Mega Stone further in his direction. He sighed quietly in defeat. 

“I see. Very well.” He said and allowed her to drop it into his hand. “Thank you once again, May.”

She gave him a victorious smile, one he recognized so well that it almost bruised his ego, and began to turn away. “Alright, now I’ll get out of your hair.” She said, and then continued in a teasing tone. “I’m sorry to have interrupted you, Mister The-Great-Maxie.”

His face twisted as if it couldn’t decide whether to smile or frown. Once her back was towards him, however, he settled on smiling. “It’s quite alright, Miss Hoenn Champion.” He responded, aware that his jab was more of a compliment than anything else. To an extent, though, he knew that she deserved such a compliment, considering all she had accomplished. He may be exceedingly prideful, but he knew when to accept a loss.

As she gave him one last laughing smile and a small wave, he felt something bubbling in his chest, and he called to her. “May.”

She stopped immediately, clearly concerned by his sudden change in tone. She looked back at him and tilted her head. She could see him searching for words, standing as still and as straight as always, but still somehow uncertain. He met her eyes and smiled, just slightly. “Thank you again.”

They both could feel the added weight that that show of gratitude held above the others. May heard all of the things Maxie decided not to say, floating just beneath the words he did. This wasn’t a simple thanks for returning the stones to him. This was his wholehearted appreciation of everything she’d gone through, both for him and for all of Hoenn.

She smiled wide, genuinely touched, and nodded enthusiastically. “Any time!”

Once again, May turned to leave, and Maxie nodded his head in farewell. “You are free to visit whenever you like.” He said. She almost seemed surprised, but any trace of it was quickly replaced by playful excitement.

“Oh, I plan to!” She called, and Maxie smiled as he once again heard that familiar mechanical whir.


End file.
